


Minor Demon

by OokamiKasumi



Category: Map of Tokyo Savage
Genre: Demons, M/M, Ninja, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiKasumi/pseuds/OokamiKasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suffering from another of Konome's feedings, Shinohara finds Tomoe just to his taste. (S /T) - COMPLETE / One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Demon

 

**A** **' _Tokyo Savage_ '** **Fan-Fic** **tion**

**_Warning:_ **

Mature (NC-17) - Hard YAOI content, adult language.

  
**`Tokyo Savage'** characters, terms, and locations property of **Dr. Ten** **.**

This story was written for the intent of Personal enjoyment. No money was made from this work.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was sunset on a Friday night and time for all good little members of the Pleasure District to go to work.

Shinohara shoved open the employee door to Mamoru's  _okama,_ gay bar and sagged against the doorway. He swept his shoulder-length, shaggy, red-gold hair from his eyes and groaned. Damn it, he was _hungry_. He could barely stand for the gnawing ache in his gut. He should have known better than to let Konome feed on him before going to work, but hadn't thought a quick blowjob would be that big a deal.

Unfortunately, that blowjob hadn't remained a mere blowjob. 

He wasn't even sure how it had happened. One second he was sitting up with a smile on his face enjoying the sweet little suckling mouth, and the clever tongue stroking his dick with a pleasant tingle growing in his balls, then suddenly he wasn't. He was flat on his back with Konome straddling him, his dick sheathed in Konome's ass, and the little beast squeezing down with the strength of a steel trap.

Shino had only a single breath to blink up in astonishment, and then his climax had been quite literally pulled out of him - and a burning hunk of his soul with it. A big hunk. He'd actually felt the rush of it leaving him right through his dick.

He didn't actually mind feeding the little incubus. The theft of pieces from his soul tended to make his orgasms rather deliciously intense, but the diminutive cat-eared demon had ridden him through two more climaxes, and taken two more big bites out of his soul in the process.

If he'd still been human, he probably would have been dead.

Shino snorted. There was some doubt as to whether he'd _ever_ been human, however, that was no longer an issue. Two years ago he'd gotten a fatal case of lead poisoning, via a bullet to the brain. To return to life, he'd cut a deal with the demon lord, Wesia, and had been quite literally reborn -- as a full-blown demon.

He was pretty sure he was an incubus, but he wasn't completely sure. He'd never actually gotten a straight answer from the Lord of the demonic realm. 

Either way, Konome's appetites wouldn't kill him, not much would, but it did make him damned hungry, and not for a hamburger.

Groaning, Shino shoved through the doorway and somehow got the door closed behind him without catching his long black leather coat in the door in the process. He staggered into the narrow and shadowed hall that led to the dressing rooms. The door at the very far end led into the main room of the _oka_ _ma_ bar where he served booze to the business-suited men that came to ogle, and grope, the entirely male staff dressed in female attire.

A door opened in the hallway and a slender young man stepped out from one of the small cubby-hole rooms. A ruffled headband with pink ribbons was perched on his short-cropped and gleaming, blue-black hair. The dim light shimmered on the black taffeta of his poof-sleeved and ruffled French Maid dress. The short skirt barely covered his ruffle-pantied bum and revealed the lacy garter-belt straps that held up the pale pink stockings sheathing his long muscular legs.

It was Tomoe, Mamoru's less than willing lover, and self-proclaimed bodyguard. Tomoe was a good kid, but totally useless as a bodyguard. For all his ninja-training, the painfully human young man was no match for Mamoru's demonically inclined enemies. Shino smiled sourly and shook his head. That Tomoe was hopelessly outclassed didn't stop the kid from trying anyway.

At that moment, Shino's demon-sight abruptly ignited revealing Tomoe's soul burning like solar flare. Mamoru must have done something to the kid recently. The youth's soul was not normally that bright.

He looked positively ... _delicious_.

His cock hardening brutally fast, Shino licked his lips. _Dinner is served…!_ He strode toward the boy with purpose in his stride. 

Tomoe turned around and blinked. An absurdly huge pink bow was tied around his high ruffled collar. His Cupid's bow lips curved up into a sweet cherubic smile. “Oh Shino, good even-- “

Shino grabbed Tomoe by the big bow on the front of his dress.

Jerked forward, Tomoe's frilly headband tipped off his sleek head. "Uwah?" Eyes wide, Tomoe stared up at the taller man. "Uh, Shino?"

Shino strode down the hall, hauling the ninja boy after him.

"Hey!" Dragged along, Tomoe latched on to Shino's arm with both hands. The heels of Tomoe's shiny black Mary-Janes scraped across the floor. “Shino!  _Shino!_   _SHINO_...!”

Without a break in his stride, Shino towed Tomoe into a small dressing room, kicked the door closed, and shoved Tomoe up against the wall. He pressed the full length of his body against the slender young man to hold him there, and covered the youth's open mouth with his, reaching in with his tongue to taste Tomoe's heat.

Tomoe froze, then his fingers clenched in the shoulders of Shino's long coat.

Pressing Tomoe against the wall with his chest, and keeping him there with his mouth, Shino tugged on the buttons all down the front of the young ninja's dress, exposing the young man's narrow but muscular chest. He slid a hand within and thumbed the young man's nipples.

Tomoe shivered violently and shoved hard, turning his head and breaking the kiss. He gasped for a breath. “Shino. your hands are _cold!_ ”  

“Yes, I know.” Shino leaned down and stroked the young ninja's pointed nipple with his tongue. He could practically taste the life-force the kid was exuding. “I'm a demon. Our body temperature is lower than a human's.”

Tomoe shivered. “Great, wonderful…”

Sucking lightly on Tomoe's nipple, Shino reached down with one hand and fished up under Tomoe's skirts. He slid his hand into Tomoe's panties and cupped Tomoe's semi-hard cock.

Tomoe moaned out a breath and clutched at Shino's shoulders. “Uh, Shino? What are you doing?”

Shino leaned back and looked at the young man with a bright smile. “What do you think I'm doing?” He closed his hand around Tomoe's cock and gently squeezed.  

Tomoe gasped and his cheeks flushed pink. His voice came out tight and breathless. “You're gonna eat me, aren't you?” 

Shino grinned. That wasn't a 'no', or even a 'don't'. “I'll make it good for you.” He went back to sucking on Tomoe's nipple and stroked the young man's shaft. It hardened swiftly in his palm.

Tomoe grabbed onto Shino's shoulders, his entire body going tense. A strangled moan escaped his throat and he pushed up onto his toes.

Shino leaned back, releasing Tomoe's nipple with a wet pop. He licked his lips and straightened. “I need you to cum at least twice.” He rubbed his thumb along the slit on the crown of Tomoe's cock and felt the beading moisture of pre-cum. “Three times if I can get it out of you.”

Tomoe moaned and bucked; a completely instinctive response. “Three…?” He turned to look up at Shino, his eyes dilated wide open. “Are you out of your mind?”

Shino smiled. That still wasn't a 'no'. In fact, the kid was responding beautifully. He reached into the small pocket of the young man's frilly white apron to pull out two small foil packets of lube. The shop's owner, Mamoru, insisted that each of the staff carry them on their person at all times. “You're young.” He urged Tomoe to turn and face the wall. “You'll recover.”

Tomoe moaned against the wall. “That's what Master keeps saying.” Master being Mamoru. 

“That's the spirit.” Shino hooked the back of Tomoe's panties with the fingers of his left hand and shoved them down the young man's legs. “Just relax. I'll do all the work.” He tore the foil packets with his teeth then squirted the lube all over the fingers of his right hand. “All you have to do is enjoy it.” He reached down and pressed his slicked index finger into the warm crevice of Tomoe's ass cheeks, burrowing for the hidden rose of his anus. 

Tomoe shivered. “Yeah, but I'll be dead when you're done!”

Shino rolled his eyes. “I won't go _that_ far.” He found the youth's tight dusky opening and pressed. “You know the drill Tomoe; push out and open for me.”

Tomoe groaned. “Do you really have to…do me?”

Shino pressed just a bit harder against Tomoe's anus. “I really have to eat, and I'd rather do it while I'm still aware enough to keep control of how much I take.”

Tomoe moaned, but his anus gave way, allowing Shino's slick finger into the tight heat of his body. “Can't you…do M- Master?”

“No.”  Shino pumped his fingers in deep and swirled, lubing as much of Tomoe's interior as he could reach. “The bastard is so selfish I can't get enough out of him to do more than whet my appetite.” He found the tiny almond bump of Tomoe's prostate and rubbed.

Tomoe gasped and shoved back hard, impaling himself on Shino's fingers.

Shino smiled. “Oh, want it hard do we?” He slid a second finger into Tomoe and rubbed some more.

The little ninja groaned and writhed like a snake; all sleek, hard muscle under that frilly little dress. Tomoe spoke through clenched teeth. “Just hurry up and do it, okay?”

With his other hand, Shino unbuckled and unzipped his jeans to pull out his painfully hard cock. “Your wish is my command.” He pulled his fingers free of Tomoe's body and squirted the rest of the lube from the packets onto his palm. “Do you have a preference?” He rubbed the lube all along his rigid shaft.

Tomoe looked over his shoulder and practically snarled. “Yes! Abstinence!”

Shino blinked, then snorted. “You're in the wrong place for that.”  

Tomoe groaned and set his brow against the wall. “I noticed.”

Shino frowned. “So, leave.”

Tomoe hunched his shoulders. “No.”

_Stubborn kid._ Shino aimed his cock and pressed against the snug hot opening of Tomoe's body. “Then live with the consequences.” He pushed. The youth's body gave way, spreading open to engulf Shino's cock in muscular, caressing heat.

Tomoe moaned.

Shino's moan joined Tomoe's. Damn, the kid felt good around his dick. His hunger surged forward, gripping him in the balls. He growled and slammed deep into the young ninja, then again, and again, fucking him hard and fast against the wall.

Tomoe braced his forearms on the wall and pushed back, rocking against Shino's thrusts. Gasps became soft cries and the rich scent of arousal spilled from his skin.

Shino licked his lips. Damn, the kid was ready that fast? _Good!_ He reached around and gripped the young man's cock, stoking it in time to his thrusts.

Tomoe choked out a loud cry and released into Shino's hand. His soul opened in a blaze of golden light.

_Yes!_ Shino caught the youth's chin and turned his head. He covered the little ninja's open mouth with his own and sucked, drawing the golden nectar of the youth's blazing soul into his body.

Tomoe moaned and sagged against the wall.

Shino caught the young ninja and lifted him into his arms. He smiled. “That's one.” He took two strides to the make-up counter and sat the dazed young man on the edge. “Ready for number two?” He spread the youth's thighs wide and stepped between them.

Tomoe leaned back on his elbows and gasped for breath. “Again?”

Shino pushed Tomoe's knees up high, setting the young ninja's legs over his shoulders. “I need three remember?” He aimed his cock and pressed. The ninja's body offered no resistance at all. He slid all the way in to the balls in one long lunge.

Tomoe threw his head back with a cry and shuddered.

Shino grinned. “Oh, that hit your sweet spot, eh?” He ground deep in the young ninja's body.

Tomoe writhed, his Mary-Janes kicking over Shino's shoulders. “Just shut up and finish fucking me, okay?”

Shino's gaze narrowed. “Fine, have it your way.” He pulled back and slammed in, hard and fast.

Tomoe howled his way to a swift bucking climax.

Shino swooped in for a kiss, draining another piece from the youth's soul. He ground in deep, drawing a writhing response from the little ninja. Shino's brows lifted. Apparently this position really did hit Tomoe's sweet spot. He licked his lips. _Good._

Shino took Tomoe's mouth in a gentle but insistent kiss while he continued to grind within him nice and slow. He tugged on the young man's pointed nipples for good measure.

Tomoe's body tensed and delivered a small but very sweet release.

Shino drank it down and sighed. “Oh, that was very nice.”

Tomoe blinked blearily up at Shino. “So, are we done yet?”

Shino grinned, deliberately showing his long teeth. “If you're still awake enough to ask, then _no_ , we're not done yet.”

Tomoe moaned and shoved weakly. “You said three!”

Shino picked the boy up and strode for the couch. “I said three if I can get it out of you. If I can get more, I'll take that too.” He dropped the boy on the cushions.

Tomoe sprawled splayed out on the couch, barely able to move, but fully able to pout. “Hey, no fair, Shino!”

Shino knelt down on the cushions between Tomoe's spread thighs and shoved the ninja's knees up high. “All fair in love and war, my boy.” He leaned down on top of the young ninja and dropped a swift kiss on his lips. “This one's for me.” He slid into Tomoe's body, and groaned in sheer pleasure.

The little ninja arched and whimpered. “Please don't eat me up, Shino.”

Shino pumped, stroking slow and deep into the hot body under him. “I won't eat you _all_ the way up.” He groaned. The kid felt really, really good. “Just some of you.” He ground in thoroughly enjoying the feel of the youth's snug silky heat sucking sweetly on his cock. He sucked in a deep breath and worked to hold back the boiling pressure in his balls. He was going to cum this time, and damn, did he need to, but he still needed Tomoe to cum first. 

“I don't think I can do any more!” Tomoe's voice was high and breathless.

“You can.” Shino reached down and stroked the young ninja's cock in time to his slow thrusts. “You will.” Shino's eyes drifted closed, focusing on the massaging grip fluttering around his dick. The kid had one more in him. It wasn't very much, but it was definitely there.

Tears streaked down Tomoe's cheeks, but he arched up into Shino's hand and bucked against Shino's thrusts. The ninja's climax was slow in coming and slight when it finally got there, but it tasted very sweet.

Shino sucked in that last golden draught, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and let go. Climax roared up and shuddered through him. "Fuck... Yeah...!" He slammed hard and fast into Tomoe's body and released, his cum spilling deliciously out of him and filling the young ninja's body. Trembling with the aftershocks of intense pleasure, he thrust just a bit more to squeeze the last of it out.

Shino rose from couch and walked over to the make-up counter to grab a handful of tissues to clean himself off. It was time to get 'dressed' for work.

Poor Tomoe lay sprawled on the cushions completely unconscious. The little ninja's dress was soaked in sweat and cum. His make-up had long since smeared everywhere. The kid was a total mess.

Shino smiled. “Heh, I got four out of him.” And each one had been utterly delicious.

  
***** ***** *****

Seated at the lighted make-up table dressed in his lavender, Chinese silk gown with his hair pinned back with assorted barrettes, Shino lifted his lipstick. The red wax was worn down almost to nothing. “I'm running out of my favorite color.” He winced. “That I _have_ a favorite color in lipstick, is just _wrong_.”

A winter pale hand closed on Shino's shoulder.

Shino flinched and looked up into the mirror in wide-eyed alarm.

Behind him stood a slender, and elegantly formal figure in a half-tux. Light gleamed on his snow white hair and on the glasses covering the ice blue gaze. He smiled to chilly effect. The whimsical black bow-tie, upper-arm sleeve garters, and the ankle-length black bistro apron did nothing to ease the sense of the sinister about him. Tomoe's frilly headband was clutched in his other hand.

Shino sighed. It was just his boss, Mamoru “Hey, Maru-san.”

Mamoru leaned over Shino's shoulder and tilted his head toward the couch. “Is _this_ going to be a habit? If it is, I'm going to have to dock Tomoe's wages from your pay.”

Shino snorted. “Oh please… You _don't_ pay him.” He applied the lipstick.

Mamoru's brows lifted. “Oh, that's right.” He shook his head. “But that's not the point here. My staff are not for _eating_. Why are you coming to work when you're that hungry?” 

Shino groaned and unscrewed his mascara. “Because if I don't leave the house, the little beast will keep after me until I can't move.” He leaned close to the mirror and delicately applied the mascara to his lashes.

"Little beast...?" Mamoru's brows lifted. "Who? You can't mean Tomoe?"

Shino grimaced. "Yes, I _do_ mean Tomoe."

Mamoru frowned. “How can that toddler demon drain you like this?” 

Shino snorted and kept applying mascara. “Konome just _looks_ like a child. He's _not_ , believe me. When I found him he looked like he was in first year of high school. That was--” Shino frowned. “--Four years ago, I think...? I have no clue why he looks like a toddler now because he sure as hell _isn't_ one.” He set down his mascara. “According to…my sources--” His sources being Wesia, lord of the demon realm. “--Konome's human form is new, but he's been a demon for something like seven centuries.”

“He's _that_ old?” Mamoru's frown deepened. “Was he this…insatiable before?”

“No, he wasn't.” Shino turned to face his boss. “I think I need to make a phone call.”

Mamoru's brows lifted. “A phone-call?”

*******

Leaning against the wall by the entrance to the bar's main room, Shino frowned while cradling the cell phone next to his ear. “Look, Wesia, I don't know what the hell is going on, but it's like he's _trying_ to take everything I have.” He turned around to watch the other working 'girls' serving beer and booze in the heart of the bar.

In the hallway behind him, Mamoru stepped from Shino's dressing room with his arm wrapped around the waist of a tottering and clearly dazed Tomoe.

Laughter came from the phone. “Congratulations!”

Shino blinked. “Huh?”

“You're about to be a new mother!”

Shino's mouth fell open. “Say…WHAT!?

Wesia chuckled. “He's draining you so he can impregnate you with his child.”

Shino yanked his long silver wig off. “I'm a GUY! Guys don't get pregnant!”

Mamoru's brows lifted.

Hanging onto Mamoru's arm, Tomoe's mouth fell open. “He's _what_ …?”

Mamoru clapped a hand over the extremely shocked little ninja's open mouth, then leaned close to Tomoe's ear. “Shhhh…!”

Wesia sighed from the phone. “How many times do I have to tell you? You're a _demon_. You don't have to be male if you don't want to.”

Shino clutched the phone with both hands. “But I _don't want_ to be a girl! I _like_ being a guy!” He sniffed and felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

Wesia snorted. “Then _be_ a guy.”

Shino stamped his foot. “But guys don't get _pregnant_!”

*******

Standing on the balcony of his palace overlooking the mist gardens, the demon lord Wesia held his cell phone to his ear and rolled his eyes. His triple set of wings fluttered in agitation, the feathers rustling. “Hello? Shino, you're _not_ human anymore remember? Demons reproduce by making new _souls_ , not by making new _bodies_. He's draining you down to make room for the new soul he's going to plant in you.” He rubbed his temple. “Thick as a frikkin brick.”

Shino shouted screamingly loud. “ _But I **don't** wanna be **pregnant**!_ ”

“Ah…!” Wesia yanked the phone away from his pointed ear and winced. He pressed the phone back to his ear. “Look Shino, he's a demon, you're a demon… It's only natural…”

“If it's so damned natural, why do _I_ have to be pregnant? Why can't _he_ be pregnant?”

Wesia shrugged. “Because he got you first.” 

Sobbing came across the phone. “That is _so_ not fair!”

Wesia folded one arm across his chest and stared at the ceiling. “Look Shino, it's not exactly unexpected. He's the older demon and you're not exactly dominant.”  

“Not exactly _dominant_...? What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?”

Wesia's tall and broad-shouldered significant other, Nasuca, sauntered onto the balcony with his long dark coat swirling around his ankles and a cigarette clamped in his teeth. He scraped a hand through his crimson and white mane, his scarlet gaze narrowing. “What's going on?”

Wesia turned to face him and sighed. “Konome is in the process of impregnating Shino.”

Nasuca's eyes widened. “Oh, tell him congratulations!”

Wesia grabbed the cigarette from his lover's lips and took a long drag. “I'm trying to, but Shino is pulling a ' _human_ '.”

The larger demon rolled his eyes. “Well, Shino _is_ only a two-year old demon.” He frowned. “Come to think of it, isn't that a little _young_ to be knocking him up?”

Wesia took another long drag from the cigarette. “I'm still trying to wrap my brain around the fact that _Konome_ is the one robbing the cradle.” 

~ Fini ~


End file.
